


October Writing 2019 (Day 4-6)

by blankcamellia



Series: October Writing 2019 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, warningpuppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Day 4: Mukai Koji/Watanabe ShotaDay 5: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima KentoDay 6: Iwamoto Hikaru/Sakuma Daisuke





	1. there's no place I rather be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a power outage in his apartment complex and he rushes over to Koji’s apartment because he knows the other got a working heating system (and he kinda misses him). It’s in the middle of the coldest day of the winter and by the time he’s outside Koji’s door, he’s like a popsicle. He’s never loved Koji more than when the other opens the door and lets him in.
> 
> Prompt: Freeze

Watanabe Shota is not a fan of winters. Not anymore. Especially not when there’s a power outage in his whole apartment complex causing the heating system to turn off and they don’t know when it’ll be fixed. 

He frowns at his phone as if it’s going to magically fix everything but he knows it’s not really his phone’s fault or even the old man he talked to about fixing the heating system. His hands are already freezing and he’s barely been out for five minutes, rushing to catch the next train to Koji’s apartment. 

It’s not a long ride there but it’s enough to feel like he should have stayed home, the combination of the cold air causing his lips to chap and his sour mood not quite helping the situation at all. He’d rather be at home.

He considered going to Ryota’s apartment at first but he knew the other would be out until late tonight and despite knowing where the spare key is, he didn’t feel like bothering the other. Koji, however, had messaged him randomly, asking what he was doing tonight. The younger had not known anything about the power outage and Shota just said he’ll come over, to Koji’s delight (Shota hung up while Koji was yelping in an excited voice about what food to fix, which movie to rent and other inaudible things). 

It’s not like Koji is his second choice, on the contrary, Koji was the first one he thought of crashing at, but he didn’t want to intrude. The past weeks he had been visiting Koji almost every day, even if it was just for a small meal together. He loved being at Koji’s place, it was comfortable, cozy and best of all, it had Koji. 

At first, he had been a bit put off by the insistent love Koji had been showering him, thinking it might be a phase, it might just be a crush, but he had slowly accepted the fact Koji’s love was genuine and every time Koji smiled at him, he couldn’t help but smile back. It didn’t take long until he gave in, accepted his love and let the other do whatever he wanted. 

Koji had been a ray of literal sunshine for weeks after Shota’s acceptance and Shota didn’t complain (a lot) about the way Koji showered him with attention and affection. Deep down, he really liked it and while he would never admit it out loud, it made him love Koji a bit more every time. 

  
  


By the time he’s outside Koji’s door, he’s like a popsicle, frozen down to the core and he thinks his fingers will break in half when he presses the buzzer. He hears Koji shout through the door and he wishes he’d hurry up, just a little bit. 

When Koji opens the door, the warmth seeping outside, Shota flings himself at the other, his cold arms wrapping tightly around Koji, who tries his best to stay upright, pull Shota inside and close the door (two things too much for him to multitask). 

“You’re ice-cold!” Koji exclaims as he shuts the door with his arms full of Shota. “What in the world?”

“Shut up, it’s cold outside,” Shota mutters as he snuggles closer, finally feeling himself get warmer. 

Koji half drags, half carries Shota to his living room after making sure every cold piece of outerwear clothing is taken off the older. It’s a slight hassle, and Shota turning into a big baby doesn’t really help, but Koji manages to tuck Shota under a pile of blankets on the couch. 

He’s just about to leave to get them something warm to drink when Shota tugs at his shirt, pulling him back, slipping his cold fingers beneath Koji’s shirt at the same time, causing him to yelp out loud.

“Don’t go,” He pouts and looks at Koji, silently asking him to stay a little bit longer. It’s not like the drinks will run away. 

His cold fingers run over Koji’s skin as he asks, noticing how the taller shivers at the touch, but Shota doesn’t stop. Not until he gets what he wants. 

Koji just sighs before he unwraps the blankets, slipping in to flop himself on top of Shota. When Shota moves his cold hands again to a new, warm place on Koji’s body, he whines but doesn’t move away. 

He hums when Koji starts to pet his head, slow strokes through his hair and he instantly relaxes, feeling all the warmth from Koji surround him, and there’s no other place he’d rather be at than in Koji’s arms. 


	2. us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wanted to build their own fate.
> 
> Prompt: Build

“So, what does your mark look like?”

Kento’s eyes are sparkling with curiosity, mixed with a hint of fear, but they never lose the shine of defiance. Fuma looks down at the top of his own wrist, not quite daring to turn it around and see what mark he got. 

On the day you turn 18, you receive a small mark on your wrist, a mark matching with your soulmate.

The clock struck midnight a few minutes ago, turning yesterday into the day of his 18th birthday, and he’s together with Kento in their shared hotel room. The older is scooted up on his bed, so close to him and Fuma can feel his breath. It makes him calm and anxious at the same time.

Last year, Kento received his. A single butterfly. They joked around how fitting it was, considering Kento’s obsession with butterflies, and back then they didn’t think much more of it. They were happy and everything went well.

Throughout the year, they slowly came to realize that,  _ maybe _ , Fuma wouldn’t have the same mark. It had been a simple statement from Marius, an innocent one, not even directed to them, that had them starting to worry. 

Kento had turned into an anxious mess about it, even going as far as hiding his mark with concealer whenever he couldn’t wear a wristband. 

Fuma had tried to talk sense into him, telling him that it wouldn’t matter if they matched or not. They would still be together. They had something even stronger than the marks. That they wouldn’t be defeated by a pair of marks. It had taken a few months of persuading and sweet loving until Kento had given in, turning his fears into a challenge. They wouldn’t be defeated.

Everyone around them always joked about how they seemed to be fated for each other and they couldn’t do more than agree. It’s them against the world, no matter what anyone says or no matter what marks they have. 

“Come on Fuma,” Kento whispers, hands finding Fuma’s other hand, intertwining their fingers, thumb caressing them gently. “We promised, okay?”

“Nothing will change,” Fuma recites their promise. He squeezes Kento’s hand as he takes a deep breath. It’s time.

“Nothing will change,” they say at the same time as Fuma turns his wrist.


	3. no matter what you do, I still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma comes home with a huge box and Hikaru is not surprised when he hears the soft barks from inside.
> 
> Prompt: Husky

“Hikaru! Come help me open the door!” Sakuma’s voice echoes through their house and to Hikaru in their backyard, who wipes his forehead before he turns of the water hose. He skips over to open the front door for the other, curious as to why Sakuma can’t open the door on his own.

When he opens the door he comes face to face with a cardboard box instead of the older’s face. 

“Sakuma?”

“Help me carry this box?” Sakuma tries to take a step through the door causing Hikaru to automatically take a hold of the box, easily lifting it up. 

Sakuma beams at him as he carries the box inside to the living room. The smaller male walks over to the open balcony door to their backyard and closes it. Hikaru raises his eyebrows at it as he places the box in the middle of the room. 

“Sakuma, what on earth have you brought home? You said you were only going to buy ice cream? And this is not ice cream.”

He squats down by the box, looking between it and Sakuma who can’t stop smiling and whistling. 

It doesn’t surprise him at all when he hears the soft barks from the box. He looks at Sakuma again, eyes softening and he can’t be angry at Sakuma. Not really. Years spent with the other has taught him to just accept that Sakuma sometimes does unexplainable things but they’re always with good intentions.

“Go on, open it,” Sakuma says and ushers him on. 

He slowly opens the box, hearing how the inside rustles and he knows what’s inside. He knows but he still gets surprised.

Inside, there are two small husky puppies, crawling around, sniffing at each other and everything. Hikaru looks at them, eyes wide and then at Sakuma, who just smiles gently back. He reaches inside the box carefully, letting one of them sniff at his hand before picking it up.

Sakuma squats down beside him, picking up the other puppy, nuzzling his nose against it and the puppy licks at him in return. The room gets filled with Sakuma’s bright laughter and the excited barks from both puppies. Hikaru can’t help but smile at it all, eyes crinkling into half-moons, and he’s just so happy to have someone like Sakuma as his partner.

“Hikaru, meet Hikkun and Piiman,” Sakuma says and smiles. “Happy anniversary~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Anniina who I've brainstormed with and we both think Hikaru would be a husky if he was a dog...... so I couldn't help but use this prompt with him :3  
and of course, Sakuma would name one after Hikaru and one after himself.


End file.
